


Ice cream

by wiltedwaves



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, F/M, Jumin Han's Route, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedwaves/pseuds/wiltedwaves
Summary: You and your husband Jumin are on vacation and decided to get some ice cream.(slight nsfw mention)





	Ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh I love this boy so much so I wrote this real quick. hope you enjoy!

The sun beat down on you and your husband as you walked down the boardwalk, causing you to groan and look over at him with a childish pout on your face. 

"Jumiiinnn it's hot and I'm dyinggg.." you latched onto his arm as you whined, pulling on it a bit as he sighed. 

"Well it is the middle of summer at the beach, (y/n). What exactly we're you expecting? You were the one who wanted to vacation here in the first place." he looked at you with a slightly amused expression.

You huffed knowing he was right. You loved the beach! The tropics made you happy to no end and being able to spend alone time here with Jumin was even more amazing! but the heat made you very cranky, plus you made the mistake of wearing your black dress (the one that had the faces of cats printed all over it) on the hottest day you've been here yet. 

"I know..." you replied, and just as you were about to complain to him some more you spotted an ice cream stand in the distance through the crowd of tourists.

"Oh my god!!!" you gasped and shouted out suddenly, startling Jumin, 

"Ice cream!!!" you pointed and started jumping up and down slightly from excitement, which made Jumin chuckle a bit at your childish antics. You got so excited over the simplest things, he found it entirely adorable. 

He looked down at you with a smile, "Do you want to go get some ice cream to help you cool off, princess?"

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" you grinned and quickly led your husband through the crowd of people to the rather large ice cream stand.

Oh my, there were so many good choices. As you were gauging your options Jumin went ahead and ordered himself a sea salt popsicle, taking it and watching you as he waited.

"Hmm... I'll have a large vanilla swirl please!"

The worker behind the stand nodded and once he handed you your cone, Jumin payed for the treats and took your hand, leading you down to the beach under a palm tree where you two could sit in the shade together. 

As you two were cooling off Jumin observed you sitting beside him. You were as beautiful as ever, your (h/l) (h/c) hair flowing in the breeze, a smile on your face as you licked your ice cream making sure it didn't melt. He was in his own little world thinking of you when you looked over to him, smiling lovingly. 

"Jumin.. thank you for the ice cream. It's really good." 

He snapped out of his daze blinking several times before registering what you had said. "Oh, it's nothing. I love spoiling my lovely wife after all..." he gave you a slight smile and took your free hand in his, squeezing it gently. 

"I love you, (y/n)." 

"I love you too Jumin. More than you'll ever know." You moved closer to him and leaned onto him, resting your head on his shoulder, nuzzling into him a bit and closing your eyes.

He blushed although it wasn't noticeable since he was already flushed from the heat. You were so cute. He finished his popsicle and stuck the stick into the sand beside him as you two relaxed together. He glanced down at you and noticed that you had forgotten to eat the last of your ice cream before it melted.

"(y/n), your hand is a mess." 

your eyes fluttered open and you looked down to see that the vanilla ice cream had melted, the white liquid dripping down your hand. You looked to your dirty hand and then back to Jumin, smirking slightly. 

"Looks kinda familiar doesn't it, daddy~" 

his eyes widened and you burst out laughing, causing his face to get even redder.

He cleared his throat, composing himself before speaking, "Hush, (y/n), there are children around... you naughty girl." he held a straight face as he looked at you, but you saw a glint of something else in his eyes. 

"Say.. why don't we take you back to the beach house and get you cleaned up, princess?" 

You gulped, knowing that your day was about to get a whole lot hotter.


End file.
